The Anger Starts Here
by Sapphire-Dream
Summary: no summary. I' not good at 'em


Hi. I know I must be insane to write a third fanfic without completing the other ones.Oh well. ^_^ I do not own any Legend Of Zelda characters, I really wish I did. I only one person in this thing .Her name is. I ain't going to tell you. You have to read to for out. ^-^ Enjoy. ****************************  
  
The Grudge Starts Here  
  
Back when Zelda-Hime was nine.  
  
Zelda: * whining* Why are we here?  
  
Zelda's Father: Zelda, You must get to know the villagers.  
  
Zelda: * mad* fine.  
  
In the ally of the village.  
  
Girl: * running and panting*  
  
Man: * stops running after the girl* You Better Not Come Back Here!  
  
Girl: * looks back and is still running*  
  
Zelda-Hime gets off the carriage and walks around with her bodyguards.  
  
Girl: * crashes into Zelda and falls* Ahhh!  
  
Zelda: * screaming and falls* Ahhh!  
  
Bodyguard1: * catches Zelda* Are You Okay?  
  
Zelda: * very mad* Does it look I'm Okay!  
  
Girl: * looks scared* sorry.  
  
Bodyguard2: * looks at the girl* Should I get rid of her?  
  
Zelda: * looks at dirty little girl and starts laughing hard*  
  
Girl: * starts shaking* Ummm. * Starts crying*  
  
Zelda-Hime and her guards leave the crying girl and decide not to waste their time on her.  
  
***********************  
  
A few days after Zelda-Hime left the village. The little girl's family abandoned her. Girl: * walks out on the street at night* BaKa Zelda. this is all her fault my family disowned me.  
  
Link: * fight off skull-kids at Hyrule field* Oh man. I got to get to the castle.  
  
The very next morning, the little girl walked out on Hyrule field. As she walked on, she had found Link all beat up on the floor. She looked for the nearest place to take him so can rest. The closest place was Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Girl: * picks up Link* ' Gee. he's heavy. at least I can carry him'  
  
Link: * eyes slightly open* huh?  
  
Girl: * sweat beads run down her face* Oi! Is there anyone here? Malon: * runs outside to see who it is* Papa!  
  
Talon & Ingo: * run behind Malon* What is it?  
  
Girl: * starts falling down* Please! Can someone help me?  
  
Talon: * runs up to the girl* Here give 'em to me.  
  
Girl: * pulls up the rest of her strength and hands Link over*  
  
Talon: * looks at Link and then the girl* You're pretty strong aren't you?  
  
Girl: * falls on her knees and pants* Thank. you.  
  
Malon: * looks at the girl* What's your name?  
  
Girl: * looks up at Malon* Iko.  
  
Talon: * walks to the door*  
  
Ingo: * runs and opens it*  
  
Malon: * looks around* Iko. Ummm.Where do you live?  
  
Iko: The Hyrule Castle village.  
  
Malon: * stunned* you do.but you're so.  
  
Iko: * finishes the sentence* Dirty. I know.  
  
Malon: Why though?  
  
Iko: * thinks about it* My family disowned me.  
  
Malon: * feels sorry for Iko* Oh.Oi Iko you can stay with us for awhile.  
  
Iko: * smiles* Thank you  
  
Malon and Iko walk into the house.  
  
******************* It's almost dinnertime and Link wakes up.  
  
Malon: * looks at Iko* Oi, Iko, Why don't you take a bath I'll let have some of my clothes. Okay  
  
Iko: * stares at Malon, then looks down at her arms* Sure. I am bloody and really dirty, why not.  
  
They walk upstairs and find Talon and link in Malon's room.  
  
Talon: * looks at the two girls* Oi, Iko come over.  
  
Iko: * walks over to Talon* What is it?  
  
Talon: * looks down at Link* I want you to meet the boy saved.  
  
Iko: * looks down at Link* hi.  
  
Link: * stares at Iko and in pain says* Thank. you .for .saving . me  
  
Iko: * blushes* your welcome Malon: * grabs Iko's arm* Papa Iko is going to take a bath now, Okay.  
  
Talon: Okay.  
  
They run to Malon's dresser and find some clothes for Iko. They get the water ready. Iko takes a bath and eats dinner with Malon and her family. To be continued. *************************  
  
Word meanings  
  
Baka- stupid, idiot /or fool Oi- hey Hime- princess ************************* O.K. people tell me what you think of it all right. ^_^ I hope you liked it. Please (R/R). 


End file.
